Summer As Usual
Summer As Usual '''is a bad ending and one of eight possible second episodes in Shiny Days. Plot Setsuna visits Sekai at home again and discovers that she has the mumps, meaning that Setsuna will need to fill in at the Radish for a bit longer than expected. After leaving Sekai's house, Setsuna recalls her encounter with Makoto earlier that day. They reminisced about when they first met at the entrance ceremony, and Setsuna mentions that she has a job near the beach. Makoto introduces her to his little sister, Itaru, and suggests that Setsuna should come hang out after work, as he's usually in the area of the beach during the day. The next day at work, Setsuna begins having difficulties after encountering some unruly customers, including Katsura Manami. After leaving work, she stops to look at the ocean. Makoto spots her from a distance, but seeing that she's deep in thought, decides not to bother her. Alternatively, Makoto approaches Setsuna and asks if she's doing anything. When she says she's going home, Makoto encourages her to go home and leaves. Setsuna remains on the boardwalk until nightfall, seemingly in a state of shock that her chance came and went so quickly. Alternatively, Makoto approaches Setsuna and starts talking to her about her family. Setsuna mentions that it's just her and her mother, and Makoto says it's the same for him. When Setsuna brings up Itaru, Makoto jokes that they're lovers. Unfortunately, he gets too descriptive with his joking, and ends up scaring Setsuna away. Alternatively, Makoto approaches Setsuna and talks about her problems at work with her. Makoto starts to daydream about Setsuna grinning from ear to ear in a skimpy uniform. When Setsuna points out how unrealistic it is that she's smiling in his daydream, Makoto starts to lecture her about the importance of smiling. This annoys Setsuna. Makoto can't find any words of encouragement for her, and Setsuna leaves in a huff. Alternatively, Makoto approaches Setsuna and talks about her problems at work with her. Makoto asks if she's become a sex worker, which enrages Setsuna, even more so when he starts to lecture her on how important it is to smile. Realizing that he's been unpleasant to Setsuna when she's already having a bad day, Makoto tries to apologize, but can't find a way to make up for what he said, and Setsuna leaves. Alternatively, Makoto approaches Setsuna and guesses that she's been dumped by her boyfriend. Setsuna tells him that she never had one, and asks him whether he has a girlfriend. Makoto tells her about his crush on Kotonoha, having seen her on the train just before the end of the semester, though he doesn't know her name. Setsuna, disappointed, decides to go home, and Makoto makes no effort to stop her. On the train, she thinks about the fact that Makoto likes another girl, and decides to give up on him. Alternatively, Makoto tells Setsuna that he's dating Ai. Unfortunately, this lie is too plausible, and when he doesn't immediately admit to lying, Setsuna believes him and walks away, disappointed. On the train, she thinks about Makoto dating Ai, and gives up on him. No matter which of these scenarios occurred, the chapter then skips ahead to later in the summer, where Itaru and Otome are playing on the beach. Otome approaches Makoto, who is looking wistfully at the boardwalk. When asked what he's looking for, he simply replies, "I guess she's not coming." It's implied that Makoto and Setsuna do not encounter each other again for the remainder of the summer. Route To get ''Summer As Usual'' for chapter 2, when Makoto spots Setsuna after work the day of her first meeting with Manami, allow the "Sneak up on her" option to time out. Makoto will decide not to bother Setsuna, and the chapter will end with ''Summer As Usual''. There are also several pitfalls that bring you to this ending during the conversation with Setsuna, including convincing her that Makoto is a pedophile, lecturing her on the importance of smiling and then not making up for it, and telling her about Makoto's infatuation with Kotonoha. At the first choice in the conversation, you could ask "Heading home?", then suggest "Let's go to the beach", then "Domestic violence at home?". When Setsuna asks about Itaru, say "That's not all there is to it", then "We're lovers". You could also ask "Doing anything?" then say "Let's get going." Alternatively, if you reach the choice "About that job...", then remain silent so that Makoto daydreams about Setsuna in a skimpy uniform (or select "Where is it", then remain silent), then select "You need to smile", remaining silent on the next choice will take you to this ending. If you select "Is it a sexy job?", then "You don't want to smile", then remain silent on the next choice, you will also reach this ending. You will also reach it if you select "You're not good at forcing a smile", then "That's something I think you should change", then remain silent on the next choice. To get a special variant of this ending which has an extra scene showing Setsuna heartbroken on the train home, guess that Setsuna has been dumped by her boyfriend, then tell her "I do have a girlfriend", say that "We're keeping it secret", then "She's in another class", then "I don't know her name". When Setsuna starts to leave, let the "Wait" prompt time out, and you will proceed to this ending. You can also say "She's in our class", then "It's Kanroji", then "It's Yamagata", then either select "Yeah" or let the choice time out to get a different version of the extra scene. The ending scene of ''Summer As Usual''''' is very similar to Sweet Summer, with Otome taking the place of Karen.Category:Shiny Days endings Category:Routes